The Secret past
by riceball1004
Summary: Inuyasha's mother, Sesshomaru's mother, and one great dog lord. We all know about Inuyasha's love story. But what about his father's? you know the pairingsalthough there might be some other pairings as well. read if you love inutaisho-sama and his sons...
1. The first son

**A/N**: let me briefly introduce the characters so everyone will not be confused.

Iyzoi-inuyasha's mother

Haira-sesshomaru's mom

Suya-kagome's ancestor

* * *

The morning air was cool and crisp. Inutaisho inhaled deeply the fresh pine essence and smiled. He looked over a huge landscape with mountains, fields, villages, and such. The land looked peaceful, yet a frown was painted on Inutaisho's majestic face.

He did not wish to own so much land. All he wanted was someone to rule beside him; never alone in the solitary dark abyss that waited for him. He smiled as he remembered the village girl, Iyzoi. She was sweet and kind, quiet and beautiful. He had generously taken her in to his palace, for she had no where to go. He sighed and started to walk in the forest, back to his palace.

Suya sat on a tree limb, her feet dangling in the air. She fingered the pink round jewel hanging down from her neck, smiling. She hummed softly, but stopped when she saw a demon walking down below her. The demon looked up with his golden amber eyes and stared. She stared back not knowing what to do next.

"Need something?" Suya asked him curiously. If he was a demon, which he was, he would come after the jewel. Her hand twitched as she readied to reach for her weapon when he attacked.

"No. I know what you're thinking; I'm not after that petty jewel like the rest of the demons. I am strong enough and I don't need a jewel to help me become stronger," he stated bluntly and continued to walk.

"Thanks, because of you, you make my job a whole lot easier," Suya explained happily and started to hum again.

"You shouldn't be out in the open with that jewel. You might get attacked," Inutaisho warned.

"You should be the one that should worry, Inutaisho," a voice advised. The voice was soft, yet had a harsh tone. It sounded like a female, for the voice was mature and high.

"Haira," He gritted through his teeth as he recognized the scent.

Suya gasped and got her bow out and jumped next to Inutaisho. "A demon.."

Haira came out from the bushes with a little boy grasping her hand. "Rumor has it that you're about to take in a human wench as a mate," she informed him coldly. Her white silver hair was in a loose braid. She wore a beautifully night decorated indigo kimono with a sword strapped to her waist. "You betrayed me, Inutaisho, Taking in another mate, a human one at that too, is abandoning me and your own son,"

"What are you talking about? You bore me no pups. Also, you are the one who left me,"

"Or maybe it was probably because I never told you about it and it was too late to tell you, my lord," she harshly gritted out the last words while she glared, "Do you not agree that this boy is a very close resemblance to you Inutaisho?"

He looked at the little boy that was standing next to Haira. He looked to be about 3 with long white hair up to his waist, purple striped tattoos on his cheek with a black crescent moon on his fore head. He had the same eyes as he did and the same hair, except for Inutaisho had his hair up into a high ponytail.

"He is my son?" Inutaisho asked slowly.

Suya looked at the boy closely, "He does look a lot like you, kind of like a younger twin if I say so myself,"

Haira eyes changed from coldness to sadness, "It is not my choice…and I am not forcing you to make a decision, but…will you abandon your son and I?" she asked softly.

Inutaisho looked at her sadly, "I would never do that…I'm not that evil and cruel. I invite you to stay at my castle," He inquired softly. He looked at his young son and smiled softly, "May I ask what his name is?"

"His name..is Sesshomaru," Haira answered, looking at his song also, holding his hand tightly.

"Sesshomaru.." Inutaisho said softly, testing the word on his lips. He smiled at the feeling of his lips saying his young son's name, "my son.."

Suya looked at the boy_, 'He will become strong..I can feel it,'_ she thought quietly.

* * *

**A/N**: So what did you think? I know it must have been like really short, but as I type this im typing the second chapter right away so when you are reading this there is another chapter here. Muhahahaha! Please review and I accept flames 


	2. A new friend of Izyoi

A/N: Here is the second chapter. please enjoy. Also I would like to state that Izyoi-inuyasha's mother is 16.

* * *

The Secret Past

* * *

Izyoi sat on her futon, looking around her new room. The room was luxurious and elegant. Brush Paintings hung from the walls that had poetry written on them. There was a closet full of beautiful elegant, yet not too overly elegant kimonos. One a rich woman would wear, but not a queen. She sighed as she observed the luxury. She did not need this much riches. She was only a common girl, a poor one at that. She felt uncomfortable and not worthy to have such fine treatment. 

"Inutaisho-sama..I do not need this kind of room. A servants quarters would have done nicely.." Izyoi said softly, to no one in particular. She slowly reached out for an oak makeup box. She opened the lid to have beautiful jewelry and hair accessories. Her eyes sparkled at the beauty of it, not by how pretty she would look. She looked at the mirror and gazed at her face. Her face was not exactly clean and her kimono was dirty. She placed the box aside and walked out of her room.

Izyoi walked down the halls of the castle.

"You must be Inutaisho-sama's guest," a young female kitsune demon asked.

Izyoi turned around and saw the kitsune. She had beautiful long brownish hair that was tied into a pony tail, her green eyes flashing. She had on a warm smile on her lips.

"Ah..I wouldn't call myself a guest. I'm just a lowly peasant girl," Izyoi blushed. She was not high enough to be called as a guest of the lord of the western lands.

"Oh, but Inutaisho-sama thinks highly of you milady. My name is Andrea. You sort of seemed lost, did you need something?" Andrea asked kindly, her smile never faltering.

"Ah….well you see, if its not too much trouble I would like to clean myself. As you can see, I'm not in the best of conditions," Izyoi replied sheepily.

"Well if you would follow me I can show you where the baths are," Andrea advised and walked towards the opposite way.

"Thank you," Izyoi said and followed Andrea.

They stopped at Izyoi's room to pick out a kimono she could change into. Izyoi picked the plainest one she could find, which was a white kimono with cherry blossoms and lilac flowers embroidered on it, with a very cherry blossom pink obi. They walked down the hall and Andrea showed Izyoi the baths.

"I need a bath myself as well, would you mind if I joined you?" Andrea asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh, not at all, I wont get so lonely then," Izyoi smiled and walked into the baths and took off her clothes.

Andrea did the same as well. They seeped into the hot soothing water, sighing with pleasure.

"Your name…Andrea…is very pretty yet none what I have ever heard before," Izyoi commented as she washed her face.

"You are smart. My name comes from a different country," Andrea replied

Izyoi nodded in understanding and began to soak her hair with the water.

They finished their bath an hour later. Andrea helped Izyoi with her hair, brushing it with a comb.

"You are really beautiful, Iyzoi. You must have attracted a lot of guys back in your village," Andrea teased as she grabbed front of Izyoi's hair and pulled it back and tying it with a ribbon.

"Well…guys did eye me, but couldn't do anything. I was nothing…I was poor, not even a daughter of a farmer. My father and mother died when I was very young. Nobody wanted their sons to be tied into a girl who had nothing," Izyoi explained sadly.

Andrea gazed at Izyoi sadly and smiled, "Well, I hope you'll like it here better,"

"I'm starting to like it already," Izyoi smiled sweetly.

They switched spots and Izyoi began to do Andrea's hair.

* * *

Inutaisho walked back with Haira and Sesshomaru. He parted with Suya in the forest, since she needed to go back to her village. He walked on the palace grounds and into the castle. He walked down the hall and opened the door to a room. 

"This will be your room, Haira," Inutaisho ordered softly, "There will be a separate room for Sesshomaru, watched over by my personal servant, Jaken,"

"Okay," Haira replied and knelt down so she could be eye level with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, you're going to be in a separate room, and not with mommy, okay?" she said sweetly as she hugged her son.

Sesshomaru nodded quietly and smiled, "All right,"

"Come Sesshomaru," Inutaisho called and gently grasped his son's tiny hand. Sesshomaru grasped back as well and followed his father.

"How old are you Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked quietly.

"I'm 3 years old even though I don't look it," Sesshomaru replied.

Inutaisho smiled at his son.

"Inutaisho-sama, did you call for me?" a green toad with a 2 face staff asked, standing by the door.

"Yes, I need you to look after my son," Inutaisho ordered.

"You had a son, master? I had no idea. Was it Haisha's? Jaken asked frantically.

Inutaisho nodded, "You must protect this boy with your life, or it will be your life, Jaken. Do not fail me," Inutaisho warned sternly.

"I shall, Inutaisho-sama," Jaken bowed deeply.

"Sesshomaru, if you need something come ask me or Jaken," Inutaisho told him.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Jaken, "Hello,"

Jaken bowed, "Good evening young master. I am prepared to do your biddings,"

"Oh, okay. Come play with me," Sesshomaru greeted happily. He pulled Jaken outside and started to play hide and seek.

Inutaisho walked down the hall slowly. He bumped into something and looked down. Izyoi looked up and saw Inutaisho, "Oh, I'm so sorry my lord," She bowed frantically.

Inutaisho stared at Izyoi. She looked stunning in the white kimono with the pink cherry blossoms embroidered onto the kimono. Her hair was straight and hung loosely on her shoulders, angling her face.

A blush crept onto his face as he eyed her. Izyoi blushed as she felt him staring at her.

"Its all right, I wasn't looking where I was going," He assured smiling.

He continued to walk, but as he passed her he whispered quickly, "You look beautiful in that kimono, Izyoi,"

Izyoi felt her face heat up and gazed after Inutaisho. She smiled and silently thanked him. She sighed in relief that no one else was in the hall.

Inutaisho walked to his bed chamber when he felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Myouga on his shoulder. "Inutaisho-sama, I must agree with you. Lady Izyoi did look beautiful in that cherry blossom kimono. She was like an angel," Myouga agreed.

Inutaisho blushed, "You were here with me, the whole time?" he exclaimed loudly. He sounded half angry and half embarrased.

"No need to be embarrased my lord. That was a charming move you made on her, whispering in her ear," Myouga replied as he sucked on Inutaisho's cheek.

Inutaisho slapped Myouga, "I was merely complimenting her, thats all!" He growled and stormed off into his room.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. 7 years passed in the palace of Inutaisho, Lord of the western lands. Sesshomaru grew up to be a handsome young lord. He became 10 years old, yet he acted very much like an adult. But, he could not hide the fact that he was a child from his mother. 

Sesshomaru woke up drenched in sweat. He had a nightmare, a bloody one at that too. He walked out of his room, quietly and walked towards his mother's bed chambers. He walked inside and slipped beside his mother. Haira woke up and lowered her quilt to see Sesshomaru huddled up onto her chest.

"Sesshomaru?" Haira's eyes filled with concern, "whats wrong?"

"Nightmare," he whispered and clenched the front of his mother's white kimono gown.

She put her arms around him and held him tightly, "Its okay, it was just a dream,"

_'If it was a dream, why did it seem so real?'_ he thought sadly. The thought disappeared quickly as his mother's warm scent calmed him down into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Tired of writing....er..typing..lol Pleas review! Also, I'm sorry if the first 2 chapters were boring. I apologize deeply. The future chapters will get more interesting like by events wich some of you may be familiar of. I haven't watched the 3rd movie.. but all I know is that its based on his father, mother, and the sword toukijin. Please review flames accepted as well 


End file.
